Heat
by Peter the Muggle
Summary: [One-shot]Based on the cutscene before mission 14. Lady learns a very interesting effect of demon blood....


Author's Note: A one-shot from yours truly after noticing a strange event in DMC3. When Lady gets stabbed in the leg by Kalina Ann, she's up and moving by the next cutscene! I mean, come on, the kinfe went THROUGH her leg and she just puts a bandage on it like it was nothing? So here's my take

She had a concussion. She just knew it.

Her head was throbbing with a dull ache and the world through her eyes was spinning. Then again, she HAD been _spin-kicked_ by her father, making her fall from the tall platform. To top it off, her leg was still bleeding pretty badly. The adrenaline from her rage had begun to wear off and the damage of the huge stab wound was beginning to become evident.

Mary was having a hard time even looking at the injury. The bastard had stabbed her with her own weapon, saying that her blood was necessary for the ritual.

_I shouldn't have trusted him; I should've shot him straight in the face when I had the chance_, she thought, her fists clenching from anger and guilt at her naivety.

_I have to stop him!_

She tried to stand from her seat ( a very convenient piece of the ceiling that had fallen). A wave of nausea washed over her, a result of the concussion and blood loss.

Bracing herself with her gloved hands, she tried to push herself into a standing position. Burning pain shot through her damaged leg; she bit her lip hard not yell out. A tiny groan of pain escaped from her mouth.

Feeling self-conscious, she looked at her only current companion; the silver-haired, gun-toting demon. He was leaning against the stone wall, a few feet away from her.

He was watching her with utmost intensity and something like...pity?

Mary scoffed at him and began to check the damage to her leg.

_I have to be strong; especially now_, she thought grimly. Her father was an inch away from achieving his sick dream; a horrible ambition that was the cause of her suffering. She tried to get up again; more pain was the result.

Judging from the pain and the numbness, the blade had gone through the bone and most probably broke her leg.

_Damn it!_, she thought in frustration. She tried to move her leg again; even _more _pain. A tiny yelp escaped from her throat.

"Hehehe..."

Mary looked at the laughing half-breed, eyes narrowed in contempt.

"You think this is funny, you sadistic bastard?", she spat venomously. The laughter only increased.

_Of course he's laughing, _she thought acidly,_**HIS **kind probably get their sick kicks from pain and suffering._

She tried to brace herself on the very weapon that stabbed her. She pushed of the ground, trying to maintain some semblance of an upright position.

After much grunting and wheezing (not to mention more chuckles from the demon), she finally found her point of gravity.

_Okay, step and..._

"Oh, shiiiitttttt!"

Unfortunately for Mary, she lost her balance and began to fall back on the hard concrete. Bracing herself for the impact she closed her eyes, promising to try again after the fall.

**PLOP!**

Instead of the hard concrete meeting her face, a pair of strong arms caught her by the midriff and gently lowered her back into a sitting position. With inhuman speed, the demon covered the 15 feet separating them and managed to catch her.

He wasn't even breathing hard.

"With all that heat your packing, maybe you should've saved room for a med kit.", mused her savior, jokingly.

Mary glared at the demon. He pouted childishly.

"Why yes, you're very welcome! Don't mention it!"

"Why are you **_still here_**?", she hissed. The pain _wasn't _disappearing.

"I generally enjoy hanging out with girls that can kick my ass.", he said, sitting down beside her. " I enjoy it more when they're cute AND can kick my ass."

He looked pointedly at her as he said the last part.

Fate, Mary decided, had a cruel sense of umor. Her head still ached and her vision was still blurry; the nausea hadn't stopped and she was feeling weaker by the second. And yet, her ears were _perfectly fine_!

She was further horrified to feel her face growing hot and the sudden loss of use of her tongue. What was happening to her? This was a demon for Christ's sake! A DEMON!

_...with the face of an angel...wait, WHAT!_

She pointed her pistol at him and willed her face to go back to normal temperature.

"If you don't get out of here..."

"What? You'll shoot me?", he said with a laugh.

"I know it won't kill you...", she said.

She pointed her gun at his crotch.

"...but you'll sure wish it did."

He chuckled as he backed away from her and got up from his sitting position. Instead of walking away however, he knelt in front of her and looked at her wounded leg.

"We should get that fixed, at least.", he said with concern.

_He doesn't feel concern! He's a _..., her thoughts were cut off suddenly. He was cutting his own wrist, using the huge sword that was strapped to his back like a razor.

" I've never tried this before." , he said as the crimson liquid began to flow from the wound. He moved closer to her.

He put his cut wrist over the bleeding stab wound on Mary's leg.

"Let's hope this works."

Mary looked with uncertainty as the demon's blood dropped into the cut and mingled with her flesh. He was gently kneading the leg, making sure the blood was absorbed.One drop, then two, then three...

The nausea was vanishing; her vision was becoming clear and bright. The gaping wound in her leg was beginning to close...

Suddenly, an overwhelming heat flowed through her body; like a buzz of electricity shooting through her veins. Her eyes flitted close as she let out a moan of bliss. The blood of demon seemed to act like...

_An aphrodisiac,_she thought as the fire in her body continued to consume her. She felt so very exhausted yet so _alive. _The blood felt so welcome inside her as tremors racked her small frame.

The demon withdrew his wrist from her leg before the wound could completely close. At least the bone had been healed and the cut wasn't as deep as before.

The girl was panting, her breath came in short gasps as she tried to regain her composure. The pale skin on her face was flushed, giving her a nice,rosy complexion.

The demon was looking at her strangely.

"Did you just...was that...?", he began to ask before he was cut off abruptly.

"No I _didn't _and no it _wasn't_!", she said, her face still flushed.

"Ooookaaay...but I could've sworn it was..."

"Shut up! It wasn't! And how the hell would you know?", she yelled, now able to stand up. She hastily began to bandage her leg.

"Well, they sell some of those videos where I live...", he began, unabashedly.

"...first time I saw one for real though.", headded with a smirk.

"**_I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T!_**", she yelled childishly. She hoisted her large weapon of shoulders and stomped off, her nose in the air.

The half-breed scratched his head. He thought for a while before following her.

" **I'M PRETTY SURE IT _WAS_!**" , he yelled after her.

_" **SHUT UP! "**_

THE END

A/N: He he he, my first semi-lime! This fic came out weird because the humor wasn't supposed to be the focus. It was going to be more serious with Lady/Mary beginning to show some trust towards Dante. I wrote this after drinking a very cold milkshake and this is the result! So, tell me whatcha think, OK?


End file.
